Jared
First name Jared, last name Smith. A relatively new, but experienced member of the PRWF, he is one of the few survivors of the Second Great Purge of PRWF. He was thought to have been one of the last people to have died, due to the supposed suicide pact formed with then-tag team partner (and lover) Jetra. Biography (Not-so) Humble Beginnings Jared Smith grew up in a broken home, and was oblivious to that fact for a very long time. His mom was a drunk, his sisters were severe druggies, and his father was often too drunk or high out of his mind to do anything. Jared ended up shutting himself from the rest of the world using what little Internet they had to play cheap LEGO knock-off games and watch poorly written Japanese anime cartoons. He'd often eat nothing but processed cheese products (Pizza, Bagel Bites, Mozzarella Sticks, Grilled Cheese, etc.), due to his mom's negligence from being drunk 24/7. He found himself heavily addicted to these foods by age 7, usually refusing to eat nothing but. After going through a revelation at age 16, he realized what kind of a hellhole he lived in, and decided to run away to Boston to start a new life on his own. Discovering The PRWF Jared eventually found his way to Boston after hitchhiking for several days. Homeless, Jared wandered the streets aimlessly looking for the cheese products that he so-desperately craves for. Jared came across one of Boston's many Internet Cafes, where after hijacking someone's (overpriced) MacBook, he discovered the PRWF forum. He decided to message the very first person he saw on the forum, which was Alex. Jared asked Alex through a PM if he could join the PRWF. After recieving no reply within <5 minutes, he grew tired of waiting and walked into the stadium anyway. Road 2 Glory After entering the stadium, Jared found himself already poised for a debut match. A wrestler (for some obvious reason) had killed himself in the ring, and a replacement was needed. Jared was an eager beaver and volunteered to take the wrestler's slot, despite having no idea that he was about to face the infamous Mac & Cheese, who is known for his ferocity in the ring. During the match, Jared got little offense in on Mac & Cheese. As expected, Jared left the match with a broken neck, a broken spine, and twelve broken ribs. Mac & Cheese was kind enough to pay for his hospital bills. Having only spent 3 weeks in the hospital and not healed fully, Jared, once again, lunged at the chance to wrestle again like a starving lion attacking a gazelle. During his second match, he fought valiantly against the now-late Jetra. Despite Jared having absolutely no training whatsoever, and Jetra having trained under Chris Benoit, a legendary wrestler (until he kill da wife and kid, tarnishing his legacy), Jared ended up wrestling up to a 60-minute draw, wowing the entire crowd and other wrestlers backstage. This showed that Jared had potential to become a grand-champ. PRWF Tag Team Career Shortly after the match, Jetra and Jared combined forces and formed the Menztrual Maniacz. They also became notable gay lovers, representing the LGBT community within the PRWF. Jetra and Jared ended up wowing the entire community once more by showcasing simply how horrible they were together as a tag team. They would often lose many matches they were booked for, and were often brutally humiliated. Fro 'n Slice, the previous bottom-of-the-barrel Tag Team, ended up having their former title of being the worst tag team taken by the Menztrual Meniacz, and often egged the team on using this fact. The Second Great Purge of PRWF As things went to shit, the drama got to Jetra, which prompted him to forge a suicide pact with Jared. Jared agreed, though ended up chickening out after watching Jetra volunteer to be the first one to pull the trigger. Jared ran away and somehow made his way to the United Kingdom, where he stayed until things simmered down. During his 3 month stay, he met his new tag team partner Daniel Thompson Sullivan, a shirtless, fat, and xenophobic middle-aged British man, after "experimenting" several places throughout London's Red Light Districts. In an attempt to recreate the bond that Jared had with Jetra, he and Daniel fucked all day long in order to properly create a unbreakable bond that'll strengthen them mentally and physically. They also did some actual training, too. The Return Jared made a surprise return, bringing Daniel (now named B.I.G. D.T.S.) along with him. Together, they formed "The Divine Comedy", named after both of their philosophies on life. There was no intention for a friendly reunion, however, as they quickly entered the first Official Interjontinential Tournament, and debut tournament for the new and improved PRWF3. The hours of strenuous and sweaty "training" proved to pay off, as Jared and D.T.S. dominated the early practice matches. Though, during the actual match, Jared and D.T.S. proved useless when separated. Jared got his ass whupped during Round 1 against Abraham Lincoln. D.T.S. at least made it to the second round, though also got his ass whupped by Not Important.